Fear of Being Alone, Part One
by LittleTee
Summary: It's 1965 and twenty-three days after Fenrir Greyback savagely attacked little Remus. The First Moon (the full moon that gives birth to the Wolf) is about to rise. . . but what if two werewolves stumbled upon a scared and alone Remus before his First Moon and take him? Abducting and adopting him into the pack. (Part 1/3 collab with WolfWinks and WritingBlock.)


**Fear of Being Alone**

* * *

"We shouldn't be here, Alexander!" a pale thin blonde hissed at her partner, a tall muscular brunet. "It's only seven hours till the moon rises. We need to be back with the others."

"I sense one of us."

"Here?" she asked scanning the street of the quiet tree-lined street of a Wizarding neighborhood. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," he sniffed, noticing something else in the air around them.

Not for the first time Jean wished she hadn't caught Tobias's cold. Her sinus and usually heightened senses were terribly clogged and useless. She felt like a weak Muggle suffering a cold than the powerful werewoman that she was.

"This will be his First Moon."

"First Moon?" she tried sniffing the air and sighed when she couldn't. Stupid head colds. "How old is he?"

"Young," he sniffed again, frowning as he began to walk towards one of the houses on the lane. A split level modern brick home complete with a tree swing and a child's bicycle leaning against the corner of the house. "very young."

"Alexander, do you think this is wise? Zul won't like this."

Zul was their Alpha and controlled their pack reasonably and justly compared to other Alphas like the young and ferocious Fenrir Greyback, but he still had claws. Big sharp claws for whoever dares to jeopardize his pack and Jean had a sneaking suspicion that abducting a young wizard recently turned werewolf would be something Zul saw as a potential risk and danger to the pack.

"He is alone and frightened, Jean."

Jean held her tongue about how wrong this was as she followed Alexander around the house and into its fenced back garden. Amazed that she hadn't sensed any protective wards in place as they stopped in front of three ground-level horizontal windows that provided a source of natural lighting to the basement below.

Following her partner's lead again, she crouched down and peeked through the window in front of her.

It was an old basement. Cobwebs hung from the back high corners. Stacks of cardboard boxes littered the room. Remnants of an old newspaper lying here and there. However, one thing did stick out from the rest of the normal basement paraphernalia.

A candle stood on a batted nightstand lighting the base of the stairs near where two old metal playpens had been welded together to form a cage of sorts. She leaned closer in when she saw something moved behind the bars of the refurbished pen.

A small boy curled into a small ball fast asleep. A boy much older than two or three and surely didn't fit his impromptu prison. Her heart went out to him as flashes of her childhood life came racing back to her.

The terrible attack on her and her late mother who had died trying to protect her. Her grief-stricken father quitting his position as a curse breaker at Gringotts to take care of her. Of her being imprisoned in an old Augurey cage every twenty-eight days when the moon became full, till she had ran away to join a pack. Not hearing of her father's poor fate till after reading his obituary in the Daily Prophet. A failed obliviate backfiring (apparently, he had become an obliviator at the Minister shortly after she left home) and him walking aimlessly into an oncoming Muggle bus... it was unfair but also fitting in an odd macabre humorous sense.

She turned to her partner. "He's so young."

"Just a pup," Alexander agreed as he vanished the glass from the windows separating them from the small frightened boy.

Jean bite her lip before grabbing Alexander by the arm and dragging him back from the house.

"This is kidnapping, Alexander."

"Tommyrot! We aren't seeking a ransom," he argued in low even tones. Alway cautious of keeping his anger in-check around the full moon, "we are rescuing him, Jean."

"Zul won't like this," she protested half-heartedly. Knowing that Alexander had already won the argument. She couldn't let the boy be kept so unfairly and alone for his first transformation in his wolf. Even she hadn't been alone during her First Moon.

"Leave Zul to me. He'll understand this I'm sure."

"Not the little, lost puppy tactic again?"

"What? It worked on Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth is an actual wolf, not a werewolf," Jean rolled her eyes but finally agreed, "okay. Let's do this before my conscience comes back."

Alexander smirked and slid into the basement. Landing gracefully on his feet. He turned and motioned for Jean to follow.

"I'll stay here and play look out, thank you."

Alexander shrugged and turned toward the still sleeping child.

"Where are his parents? Shouldn't they be here?" she paused as a wave of fear rolled over her. "Could they be still here but in an upper floor of the house?"

Alexander's upper lip curled. "They left. The whole house reeks of fear and suspicion."

"So they did leave him all alone on his First Moon to transform into the wolf... How cruel!"

The boy fidgeted in his pen but stayed asleep.

"He's still asleep," Alexander observed before looking over at his partner for a long steadying moment. "maybe next time you could shout louder."

"Sorry," she hissed back, "I forgot."

Alexander rolled his eyes while walking over to the fortified playpen. Frowning when he saw an ancient enchanted padlock barring the gate to the enclosed makeshift prison.

He waved his wand and uttered an unlocking charm but the padlock stays locked.

"What's that spell that unlocks things again?"

"Alohomora."

"Of course," he muttered before flicking his wrist and whispering Alohomora.

Nothing happens.

"What's taking so long?"

"The boy's parents used an Anti-Alohomra Charm on the padlock and a general Anti-Unlocking Charm."

"What do we do? The playpen looks too big to carry out."

"Hush, I have an idea."

Jean glared at Alexander but stayed silent as she heard a faint whispered Colloportus followed closely behind a Finitie Incantatem before another Alohomra.

This time, it must have been successful because she heard the clunk of metal hitting the concrete floor of the basement.

Jean took a sigh of relief before resuming her surveillance for any signs of the boy's parents returning or for Aurors to show up. She really didn't want to be sent to Azkaban due to her partner's neverending desire to do good for other werewolves.

Alexander softly cast a light sleeping charm on the small child before collecting him into his arms and leaning him against his shoulder. He was just about five, Alexander guessed, as he summoned a nearby bag on the other side of the pen. A bag filled with books, juice, a change of clothes, a wrapped sandwich, and a stuffed lion.

Gryffindors, no doubt, but where did that famous bravely go that they left their son behind and alone, locked in a makeshift cell? He shook his head and waved his wand to repack the bag, pausing when he noticed a story book that had been under the bag. It was open to a page where a name was written in big loopy handwriting.

Looking down at the sleeping boy he wondered who turned him and why.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes," Alexander waved his wand as he rearranged and formed new letters and words onto the open page.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Writing a note."

"A note?" Jean asked incredulously.

Alexander ignored Jean's question as he turned and made his way back to the window he had used to come in. "What is the names of those two brothers raised by the she-wolf that founded Rome?"

"Um, Romulus and Remus, I think. Why you ask?"

"This child's parents cursed him before he was even turned," he lifted himself, the child, and the packed bag up and through the open window. "Jean meet little Remus John Lupin."

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended.

 **Submission for:** Flying Lessons Assignment 5 ( ** _Part 1 of 3_** ), Gringotts and redeeming the Cornelius Agrippa (Bronze) Chocolate Frog Card.

 _Flying Lessons Assignment 5:_

 ** _Task:_** _Your task is to write about somebody abandoning a group of people in order to follow their own personal goals._

 _ **Notes:** As this is a teamwork class, I'd like you to sign up in teams of three. Pretty please with cherry on top?_

 ** _Required_** _ **Word Count:** 1500 (500 pre chapter), no max_

 **Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank**

 _Various Prompts - A Very Potter Musical: __(Plot/Action) Grabbing someone by the arm and moving away  
_ _Title Prompts - Titles Taken From Country Songs: __Fear of Being Alone  
_ _HP Prompts - Spells, Charms, Etc: __(Word/Spell) Anti-Unlocking Charm,_ _(Spell) Colloportus,_ _(Spell) Finite Incantatem, and_ _(Word/Spell) Anti-Alohomora Charm  
_ _Hp Prompts -Wizarding Occupations: __Curse Breaker and_ _Obliviator_

 _Chocolate Frog Card:_ _Cornelius Agrippa **(Bronze**_ _ **)  
**_ _Cornelius Agrippa: (1486—1535) was a celebrated German wizard who authored many works on wizards and magic._

 _ **Prompts:** Imprison, Muggle, Unfair, Writing_

 ** _Trading Rules:_** _The minimum word count for any story you write is 150 words._

* * *

 **Story's Word Count:** 1,317

 **Author's Note:** This is part one of a three-part collaboration with _WolfWinks_ and _WritingBlock_. Please check those authors for the next two parts.

 _ **As always, feedback is cherished and appreciated.**_


End file.
